


February 21st - Date Gone Wrong

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, attempted armed robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: They were just going out for dinner, what could go wrong?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	February 21st - Date Gone Wrong

It wasn't a fancy, upscale restaurant that Steve had taken them to for their date night.

No, it was a simple Italian eatery that had been in the same family for generations. It was good food, made by honest, hard-working New Yorkers. There was even a guy playing the piano in the corner.

It was, simply, their favourite place to eat out, and they were treated like family. 

There was no paparazzi, no asking for autographs, or being shouted at for the Avengers' latest "failure". They could just eat in peace and enjoy each other's company.

Or at least, that was how it usually went. 

Tonight, not so much.

=========================================

The first sign that things were about to go wrong was the sound of raised voices from the kitchen. 

Steve was just in the process of rising from his seat with a frown, when a man burst through the doors that led into the eating area, pushing the matriarch of the family in front of him, a gun pressed into the small of her back.

"Fuck" Bucky muttered behind him, Steve watching from the corner of his eyes as he silently placed his cutlery down on the table and almost imperceptibly moved to arm himself with whatever he'd decided to carry with him that night. Steve on the other hand only had his bare hands, well and a switchblade in the sole of his shoe but he wasn't sure how helpful that was going to be.

Not wanting to draw attention to them, Steve tucked his head so that his face was in shadow, Bucky already sitting on the dimmer side of their table, and strained his hearing to see if there was anyone else they needed to be worried about. There wasn't. He shook his head a hair's breadth to indicate this to Bucky.

"Alright, listen carefully" the armed robber shouted out into the now silent restaurant, "put all your valuables, your jewellery, your watches, phones, cash, whatever, onto your tables and I'm going to come round and collect it. You all do as you're told, no-one gets hurt, right?" 

As the man moved to the corner farthest away from them, Steve and Bucky communicated silently, just the faintest fluttering of their eyelashes and the clenching of their jaws showing any sign that they weren't simply staring at each other.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Steve quickly activated the alert that would tell the Avengers to arrive quickly and quietly due to a hostage situation, before shutting it off so that the screen was dark. Placing it on the table, Bucky took it as the sign he was waiting for, and slipped from his seat like a shadow, almost invisible to the rest of the people in the room, brushing his hand like a whisper against Steve's as he disappeared from view entirely, reminding Steve of how Natasha had once described the Winter Soldier as a ghost story.

The man had made his way around the tables and was now just one away from where Steve was sitting when Bucky struck.

Appearing almost out of thin air, his left hand struck out in a blur of silver, bending the barrel of the gun away from the woman's back and instead pointing it upwards towards the man holding it. His right arm simultaneously came around his neck in a chokehold, rendering the man unconscious in seconds, while Steve dived from his seat to pull the woman away. 

As the other customers breathed a collective sigh of relief, Natasha and Clint arrived. The former immediately going to more permanently restrain the man Bucky was currently sitting on, the latter sliding his bow back into place with a grumble of "It's not fair, I didn't even get to threaten someone with an arrow" before being suitably distracted "ooh pizza!"

=========================================

After the police had arrived and carted the robber off and gathered everyone's statements, Natasha and Clint headed off, leaving Steve and Bucky standing outside the restaurant. 

"So that wasn't quite the date night I had planned" Steve winced as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Bucky snorted and grabbed Steve's hand to tangle their fingers together, "yeah but all those people are gonna go home and tell all their friends how we saved them,  _ and _ we got free cheesecake" he held the cake box aloft in triumph. 

Steve huffed but couldn't avoid the smile sneaking across his lips as they started walking home, "wanna order pizza when we get back?"

"Way ahead of you Stevie, ordered it on my phone while you were giving your statement, it'll be there exactly 2 minutes and 20 seconds after we get home." 

"The internet. So helpful."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
